


Doggy Kisses

by OfRedLipsAndRosyCheeks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor loves Sumo, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Family, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Prompt Fic, Requested, Sumo helps, Sumo's kisses tickle, Tickling, Tumblr Prompt, and Connor loves it, connor likes dogs, dad!hank, lee!Connor, ler!Hank, prompt, ticklish!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfRedLipsAndRosyCheeks/pseuds/OfRedLipsAndRosyCheeks
Summary: Connor likes dogs, and Sumo is anything but an exception. He loves to wake up to the large dog’s affectionate, slobbery kisses. He wonders if Hank does too.





	Doggy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a request from an anonymous user for the prompt, “Don’t make me come get you”. To be clear, this is not shipped romantically, so please do not reblog this with ship tags. Enjoy!

Connor emerged from his own bedroom with such energy that can be seen from a mile away, given from the renewal of a good night’s rest (which would be at least five hours for deviant androids). Until after the events of the android revolution and his newfound deviancy, the android never thought much on sleep, and he was beginning to see why Hank slept in often. Unlike his former stasis mode, laying on a forgiving mattress and being engulfed by soft, warm blankets as he drifted off to dreamland felt… relaxing; blissful;  _genuinely recharging_. 

He then turned his attention over Sumo, who was simply curling himself into his usual position within a corner of the living room, softly growling in his sleep. The android presumed the large dog to be dreaming of chasing cats, given the motions being made and the low snarls emitted from his throat.

 _Do dogs dream?_ He pondered to himself, his LED flickering a light yellow in thought momentarily before returning to blue. He proceeded toward the dozing canine slowly, stopping to kneel in front of him. Gingerly placing a hand atop the dog’s head, he gently rubbed the furry scalp. “Time to wake up, Sumo…” He coaxed gently.

On cue, Sumo’s eyelids unfurled, fluttering lightly before he caught a glimpse of the android in front of him. And so to greet him back, the large dog stood on all fours and proceeded to shower one of his masters with an array of slobbery doggy kisses on his face and neck, causing the prototype to nearly fall back onto the floor in a fit of giggles. Connor didn’t try to stop him, though; in fact, he loved being covered in the dog’s affectionate licks, despite how messy they were or how much they tickled.

“Good morning, Sumo,” Connor addressed to Sumo in between giggles, to which was acknowledged with a light bork and a series of tail wagging. “I take it that you’ve had a pleasant night’s rest?” He petted the dog’s head, which was responded with happy panting. “I’ll only need a minute to rinse my face, and then we can play. Would you like that?” Another bark was emitted.

With a light scratch behind the dog’s ear, Connor rose to his feet and made a beeline towards the bathroom. He stood in front of the sink and, having turned the faucet on, proceeded to catch a fair amount of water in his hands, only to toss it back into his face. Not more than a minute, his face was clear of dog saliva. He reemerged into the living, after having dried his face, and back to Sumo. Over the next few minutes, Connor spent his spare time indulging the large dog, petting his head, rubbing his warm belly, and cooing nonstop.

Of course, Connor could hear a faint sound of snoring emanating from Hank’s bedroom from the moment he had first stepped out this morning. A few weeks of living with the older man had given him the opportunity to know more about him than he had discovered during their time together with the deviant investigation, and his sleeping habits were no exception, especially on their off days. As much as did not wish to disturb the lieutenant’s slumber, a part of him wanted to give his father figure a proper wake-up call—one more uplifting and mood-boosting than the occasional stir caused by nightmares.

An idea was uploaded into his CPU, and he turned to Sumo with a scheming simper plastered onto his facial features. “You know, Sumo, I think Hank could use some of your affection. Would you like to greet him with some rousing ‘good morning’ kisses?” Sumo’s ears perked up upon hearing his human’s name, and his tail wagged in agreement. Connor smiled and motioned for the dog to follow him as he trailed towards the master bedroom.

Connor twisted the doorknob and the door was ajar, just to where he would be able to adjust his eyesight toward a slumbering Hank, who appeared to be sprawled out beneath the comforter that became askew from the occasional unconscious tossing, nasally snores erupting from his gaping mouth.

He creaked the door to a wider gap, granting an entry for Sumo, who bolted past him and towards the sleeping mass within the sheets. The large dog jumped onto the bed with ease and leaned in toward the human’s face, eagerly stroking at his cheek with his thick tongue.

A torpid groan rose from the lieutenant’s throat as the heavy licks slowly stirred him from his rest. “Aaagh… Get off meeee… you big oaf…” He mumbled drowsily before his sight grew less fuzzy, enabling his focus, which was primarily on the gigantic mutt in front of him that was licking his face. _In his own bed_. “The  _fuck_! Sumo, get the hell outta here!” He barked, pushing the dog’s face away from his.

Sumo merely licked over his own snout with a huff before hopping off the bed, retreating past the smiling android and back to his claimed spot in the living room.

Hank stretched and yawned before turning his gaze to the prototype standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame casually—or perhaps a little  _too_ casually. Something was up, and he could tell. “Connor… why was the dog in my bed?”

“Sumo just wanted to wish his owner a good morning,” Connor shrugged his shoulders meekly, the smile never faltering.

Hank sighed and ran a hand through his smoky gray hair before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright, let me rephrase that. How the hell did Sumo get in here?”

“I can only deduce that he pushed the door with his nose.”

“There wasn’t even a crack in the door. Unless he managed to turn the doorknob, there’s no way he could’ve gotten in.”

Connor simply shrugged, his smile growing coy. “He is a powerful dog, Lieutenant.”

Hank glowered at the younger-looking man from his place. He could see the intent in his smile. That little shit. “Oh, cut the bullshit, Connor! I know you let him in!”

Connor opened his mouth and placed a hand where his heart would be as if feigning offense. “Hank, I know that Sumo is not allowed on your bed, considering the fur he leaves behind tends to rouse your own annoyance; I would  _never_ do that!”

“Jesus, what time is it…?” Hank asked lazily before shifting his gaze to the right, where his digital clock rested on a bedside table, His eyes just about bugged out of his head upon registering the ungodly time displayed before him. “Eight o’clock!?  _In the fuckin’ morning_!? You little fucker!” He roared.

“It seemed like a proper time to wake up,” Connor grinned, the lieutenant’s growing irritation amusing him immensely.

Hank drew out an exasperated sigh before he looked up at the android with a menacing stare, his lips curled up into a devilish smirk. “Connor… don’t make me come get you…” He let a low, playful growl rumble from his throat.

The cheekiness in Connor’s grin had turned into wobbly nervousness as he pushed himself off of the doorframe, a combination of excitement and dread shining in his chocolate brown eyes. “H-Hank…” He sputtered, his tone wavering.

Hank quickly threw the covers off of him, paying no mind to the messy display of the disheveled comforter and askew pillows. “C’mere, ya plastic asshole!” He called out as he vaulted out of the bed. 

With an alarmed shriek passing through his lips, Connor took a 180-degree spin and bolted from his stance in the doorway, with Hank taking off after the fleeting android within a New York minute. Connor made a desperate dash to the door of his own bedroom and turned the knob within no time he stopped in front of it, throwing it open and granting himself access as he rushed inside-

“Oh, no you don’t! C’mere!”

Connor squealed out as he was suddenly pulled into a pair of warm arms, back pressed against the older man’s chest as he was carried towards the living room. In the midst of his giggly protests, he was tossed onto the couch, Hank quickly perching himself onto his legs, preventing any attempts to escape.

Flashing a wicked grin at the android pinned beneath him, Hank turned his head towards Sumo, who stood in front of the couch, panting and wagging his tail. “Sumo! Attack!” 

Happily doing what he was told, Sumo drew himself closer to the two and wedged his snout into the crook of Connor’s neck, the cold, damp nose reducing the prototype to a giggling puddle instantly.

“N-Nohohohooo! Ahahahaha!” Connor tittered, raising one of his shoulders in an attempt to block out the dog’s wet nose as he gripped at the couch cushions. “Sumooohohohoho!”

“Good boy, Sumo!” Hank praised, doing absolutely nothing to stop the large dog from inflicting Connor with the tickly sensations brewed from the nuzzling and sniffing. “Keep going! And give him some kisses while you’re at it!”

“Nohohoho! Dohoho _hooon’t_!” Connor protested, only to cut himself off with a squeal upon registering the tingly sensations of Sumo’s tongue dragging along the sensitive skin of his neck and ears, sometimes caressing the underside of his chin. “Nahahahaha! Suhuhumohoho, plehehease! Nohohoho mohohore!”

“No more? Aww, what’s the matter, son?~ I thought you loved Sumo’s kisses!” Hank cooed with faux disappointment, beaming sadistically at the android’s plight all the while.

“Thehehey tihihickle!”

“Oh, they do, huh?~” Hank questioned with a raised eyebrow, simply poking fun with the younger man, having already known that bit of information. Without giving the android do so much as utter a response, he clutched at his wrist and tugged his right arm up over his head. “C’mere, Sumo!” He patted his own thigh with his free hand, the dog prancing closer to his human owner on instinct. “I think our buddy Connor wants more kisses! Get his armpit, boy!” He ordered with a prod to the aforementioned area to pinpoint where to attack next.

“N-Nohoho! Hank, don’t let him do this! Don’t-  _Ahahahahahaaa_!” Sumo then plunged his huffing, wet nose into the hollow of his underarm, only for his big, soft tongue to follow suit and drag at the artificial skin, making Connor give off a sharp flinch as he fell into fits of frantic laughter, his cheeks lightly tinted with a blue blush. He regretted selecting a plain tank top to be part the sleeping attire of his choice. “H-Hahahahank! Hehehelp mehehe! Pleheheheease!”

Hank smiled and shrugged his shoulders in response. “If you say so…” Instead of pushing Sumo away as Connor had hoped for, Hank took his free hand and proceeded to squeeze at his left hip, adding onto the android’s torment.

Out of reflex from the jolt-like sensations of the squeezes at his hip, Connor bucked his hips upward in an attempt to evade the hand constantly gripping at the protruding artificial bone, but he was not able to do so with the older man’s weight keeping him firmly planted onto the couch. “ _Eeeek_! Ehehehehe!”

A low whine was emitted as Sumo nudged against the fabric-covered side with his nose as if trying to nuzzle into the skin underneath.

“Oh, you wanna go for his belly now, eh, Sumo? Here, let me get that shirt of his out of the way…” Hank grasped the hem of the loose piece of clothing and tugged it up to the android’s chest, ignoring the ongoing protests spurting from his smiling mouth. In an instant, he grabbed both of the younger man’s flailing wrists with his own hands and pressed them into the couch. “Sick him, Sumo! Give that tummy of his some love!”

A shriek came forth just as Connor opened his mouth to sputter another protest that was interrupted by the ticklishness caused by the dog’s thick, slobbery tongue, lapping at his toned abdomen with long, moderately quick strokes. He shut his eyes tightly, partially filling mirthful tears. “Aaahahaha _haaaa_! Nohohohohooo!  _Hahahahaaank_!” Unable to cope with the sensations, the android tossed his head back into the sofa cushions, disarraying his dark brown tresses. 

Hank chuckled warmly at his son’s desperate pleas and surprised himself by letting up on him, releasing his wrists and scooting from his legs as he lightly pushed the canine’s head. “Alright, Sumo, he’s had enough.”

Sumo drew out a light huff in response and assumed his position on the living room carpet, curling up to laze around as per usual.

Turning his gaze back to the android, who was sprawled out on the couch in a fit of decrescendoing giggles, a hand resting on his forehead as if to hide his turquoise-shaded cheeks, a seemingly genuine smile laying between them, Hank gently fussed with the kid’s hair, as if it wasn’t already messy enough.

“ _Haaank_!” Connor whined lightly. Having his hair messed with plagued him with annoyance, and Hank knew that.

Hank barked out a laugh upon hearing the android’s pathetic whine before pulling his hand back. “Well, since I’m already up, we may as well take that big oaf for a walk.”

His ears perking up as the last word reached them, Sumo’s laziness had turned into vigor, prancing around the living room and barking with excitement all the while. Not even the sound of both men erupting in laughter would falter the dog’s enthusiasm.

Connor pushed himself up into an upright sitting position with his hands neatly folded in his lap, having recovered from his recent laugh attack “I’d like that, Hank,” He replied with a warm smile, to which his father figure mirrored with a gentle pat on the arm.

“Alright then. We’ll get dressed, and then we’ll head out. But, err… you might wanna rinse off first. You’re full of dog slobber.”

“Oh, am I?” Connor purred, a smirk tugging at his lips and his eyes gleaming with playful intent.

A grey eyebrow scrunched upward with befuddlement before both brows furrowed as the android spread out his arms and leaned toward him. “Hey, whoa, whoa! Don’t even fuckin’ think about it! Connor? Connor! Ugh, Jesus!” Hank squawked as Connor threw himself at him, arms tightly wrapped around him to prevent any access of escaping, rubbing himself against him to transfer the dog saliva onto him. “Get off me! Don’t make me get Sumo again! Sumo! Attack!”

Sumo, still trotting around with elation, excitement consuming him, paid no mind to the command.

“Fuckin’ traitor! Selling me out to a fuckin’ android! Agh, Connor! Stop it!”


End file.
